The Shane Secret
by teAmllorettAA
Summary: Seanna is looking for her older brother, the only family member she has left in this world. As she does she remembers everything he taught her and everything that's happened since the world ended. A main character will be her brother, but which one?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS GO TO AMC, I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD, JUST THE CHARACTER(s) I CREATED. PLEASE ENJOY.**

**I DON'T WANT TO MESS UP WITH THE FLOW OF THE SHOW AND BECAUSE OF THE STORYLINE, THIS IS GOING TO TAKE PLACE AFTER THE SEASON FINALE.**

* * *

><p><em>As the sun begins to set on the east side of the river bank in Georgia, a ten year old little girl with hair as black as coal is sitting down staring at the water, thinking about her parents and the accident that killed them. Her older brother, just shy of sixteen, walks towards her and breaks her away from those thoughts. She looks at him and as he sits down next to her, she instantly smells the fish smell, you can obviously tell he was fishing, which he does on most weekends with his grandfather. It used to be him, his dad and his gramps but it's just been them two recently and he likes keeping up the tradition and one day it was going to be him, his son and his gramps, just like now. She sees her grandparents house in the distance and the playset she basically grew up on with her brother.<em>

_"I miss them too, you know," her brother tells her as he looks at the water with her. She lets a tear out as she thinks about all the good times she had with her mother and father. "All me and gramps talked about was dad all day, remembering the time dad let that 15 pounder get away." He says cracking a smile. She looks at him. "I can't stop thinking about how mom would sing everything, its like she was living in a musical in her head. And how dad would encourage her...I miss her voice. I miss them so much." She says letting tears just fall gracefully from her eyes, her brother hugs her trying to take away all her pain._

_"No matter what happens in this life, I will always be here for you. You will always have your big brother, you got that." He looks at his sister as she nods her head. "Ok."_

As I awoke from my dream, a memory one in fact, I remembered why I was on my way back to Georgia. My older brother, the one that loved me conditionally, the only family I officially have left, was there. I was sleeping in a camper I took from my grandparents house in New York, I was there for college and stayed afterwards, I got a job as a journalist at the Times and worked there for a while. My life was going great until this outbreak happened, it was just as fast as other places in the states and over seas. The only reason i'm not dead right now is because of my brother, he taught me to fight, how to shoot a gun all that stuff when I was younger so I knew what to do. I wasn't afraid to shot someone, in fact the first walker I shot was my grandparents, I went to their home in New York, the place they choose to retire to and found them as the walking dead. I took the gun over the fireplace, the one gramps used to kill dozens of times to kill deer and duck with, and I killed them. I started crying the next morning when I realized I could be the only one left.

Cell phone towers were down and there was no way for me to even get in touch with my brother so I grabbed the keys to the camper, all gramps guns, bullets, any weapons I can find, even his bow and arrow, some food and whatever clothes I had with me. I'm not saying I didn't loot or anything, If I had to I would take what I needed, gas, food, clothes even. But I did I could to get to back to the place I grew up just to see if my brother was still alive. All I was hoping for was to see him, know my life can at least be semi normal.

I looked around the camper just to make sure I was safe and peeked outside, I was in the woods some where in Georgia, hopefully near my brother. Everyday I woke I hoped i'd find him, alive. There wasn't any walkers around so it was safe for me to leave, I peed in the adjacent bathroom and then grabbed the keys from the table, threw them into the ignition and headed to the road. My mind kept drifting from other memories. I still remember the day he taught me how to shoot a gun...

_"The trick is to aim it a little lower than the center," he tells me as I hold the BB gun up to my eleven year old frame. He grabs the gun from my hands and shows me the right way to hold it. "If you don't do it the right way, grandpa will never take you hunting with us." He tells me, teaching me the right way to hold a gun. "What's wrong with this way?" I asks him getting a little impatient. "That way your going to hurt yourself, the back will pop onto you." He then shows me the right way to hold a gun, when he hands it back I follow and do the same thing, shooting it. As I bring it down I noticed I made it into the center of a bullseye in the backyard of our grandparents property. "Good job. Now you have to aim for something moving."_

"_But I don't want to kill a helpless creature," I tell him. The real reason I wanted to learn was to have something to do with my brother, I wasn't girly but I wasn't a tomboy. He looks at me, into my eyes. "Seanna, one day your going to shoot something. It might be a deer, rabbit, maybe even if a person." He tells me, I look at my brother, knowing that if tradition sticks in this family i'll end up a police officer just like gramps, our dad, and possibly one day, my brother. "I'll never get the hang of this." I complain and head to a spot to sit down, he follows me and does the same. "You'll get it, it's going to take some getting used to. I was scared to shoot a rabbit at first, but it's going to get easy after the first time." I look at him, thinking about mom and dad. "But what if their parents, huh, what if they have kids?" My brother now understands why I don't want to hurt an animal._

_"This is about mom and dad isn't it?" He asks, I don't want to look at him because obviously it was. Even though our parents died in a car crash, not shot. It still worried me._

If that day never had happened, I would be dead right now. I owe everything to my brother. As I looked on the road, I saw a petite Asian guy flagging me down. Obviously if this was a walker i'd just shoot and don't worry about it, but this was an alive person. I stop the camper and take the keys out, put them into my pocket, grab my lucky pistol and put it into the back of my jeans. I get out and walk by him. "Do you need something?" I ask him.

"I'm sorry for bothering you, but you were the only person that's been on this road. Me and my group, we're in need of some help." This guy seems genuine, I look him over, he's wearing jeans and t shirt and a baseball cap. "What do you need?" I ask him, just as I notice a familiar face, as I see Rick standing there I gasp for air in my chest. "Rick!" He looks over at me, "Seanna?" tears form in his eyes, we rush into each others arms, we both start crying, I can't believe I found HIM.


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: i don't own THE WALKING DEAD, AMC does. **

**PLEASE IF YOU READ** **AND LIKE IT, COMMENT, I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU** **THNK.**

**THAN****K YOU FOR READING**

* * *

><p>"Oh my god, Rick, i'm so happy to see you. Where's Shane? He's with you, isn't he?" I ask Rick looking around for Shane, Rick gets an upsetting look on his face, staring at this little girl that he watched grow into a woman searching for the one person that means the world to her.<p>

"Shane, he's umm...he's gone, Seanna," Rick tells me holding something back, I can tell there's something he's not telling me. I look around the crowd of people gathered around us, searching for that one fimiliar face. The one i've been dreaming of, hoping to see again some day. "Don't tell me he didn't stick around with you? You two were always stuck at the hip. Where's my brother, Rick?" I ask firmly, trying to get an answer. Rick was always an honest guy, when I was 14 and he was 19, I kissed him and he told my brother about it. I realized at that time Rick was more like a second older brother not the boyfriend type. As he looks at me, tears start forming in my eyes as I begin to think about the inevitable.

"I thought you were in New York," came out of his mouth instead of what I wanted to hear. "I came down to look for the only family I have left. New York is worst off than anywhere. I'm lucky as hell I made it out," I look Rick in the eyes, "Please tell me he's ok." I ask him determined, needing an answer for once. "He's not, i'm sorry." As I hear those words I break down into Rick's arms. I'm the only one left. I have nothing to live for. I remember the last time I saw him.

_It was my last day in Georgia before heading off to NYU, Shane and Rick volunteered to bring me to the airport, my boyfriend Wes would've but I dumped him yesterday. He was going to Stanford, it would've been too complicated trying to do the long distance thing with each of us on different coast. One of us looking at the Hollywod sign, the other living near Broadway. Other than being my brother, Shane was my bestfriend, the one I turned to for advice, the one who's shoulder I cry on when my heart was broken, which was rarely most times I was the dumpee, etc... Rick on the other hand was my brother's bestfriend. So growing up it was like I had two brothers. "Before you go there's something, some things I want you to have." He tells me grabbing the cross chain he's been wearing on his neck since our father gave it to him and putting it around my neck, I hold onto the cross and look at him._

_"Dad's chain?"_

_"I'm not going to let my baby sister leave without a piece of me," he says smiling, I look at him. "Are you upset i'm not joining the force? Gramps said he was a little disappointed but understood that I want to be a journalist." I can tell Shane just wanted me to be happy. "I want you to be happy at whatever you do." I look at my luggage, by the door. "Is Rick on his way? I just can't say goodbye to one brother?"_

_"Yeah, he's on his way, " Shane looks at me, he goes into his pocket. "There's something you need to have. You know how dangerous New York can be," he pulls out a pistol and puts it in my hand. This gun has been glued to my brother's side since he joined the force. As he places it in my hand, I look at him. "How am I going to get this pass security?"_

_"I'll take care of that, don't worry about it," he tells me just as Rick walks into my childhood bedroom. I rush up to him, sharing a hug. Thinking about how I used to crush on him as a kid and everything we've been through since. "I can't believe Seanna Walsh is going to NYU," Rick says with excitement in his voice, "I never in a million years thought a Walsh kid would even get into a University." He says letting go of me and playfully hitting me on my shoulder. "Shane taking good care of you?" He asks as I turn around and look at myself in the mirror, my black hair hanging loosely on my shoulders. I've always been a beautiful girl, with my green eyes and natural pink lips. Sometimes Shane and Rick would tease me and call me Snow White because of the small resemblence. I see the boys in the back of me chatting about something or another. I ask Rick about his girlfriend, "So Rick, how's Lori? You two still madly in love?"_

_I turn around and look at them, Rick looks at me as Shane grabs my suitcase. "I'll go put this in the car." When Shane leaves the room, Rick answers my question. "We're broken up, she said I was too distracted. Said it seemed I was in love with someone else," I look at him, "Am I the reason your distracted?" I asked point blank, it seemed like we both seemed more into each other. And it was hard because i've grown up with him. "Yeah, you've been a distraction." He answers honestly. I grab his face and kiss him, passionately, something i've been dying to do since that first innocent kiss. After I break apart from him, he grabs me close to him. "I don't want to ruin what we've got, your like family to me. But if I was to hear that you love me, you want to give this a shot, i'll go to New York with you." I'm shocked, I can't let him do that but... Everytime I saw his face, my heart leaped, nights when I tried to to sleep, all I could think about was him, when I was with Wes, I constantly imagined he was Rick. I know it sounds selfish and wrong, but I loved him... Before I can say anything Shane walks back into the room, seeing Rick giving me a hug goodbye. We let go, forcing tears back I carefully tell Rick, "You should go to Lori, make up with her." "Thanks for the advice," he tells me, looks at Shane. "I would go with you, but...something came up, sorry." He looked like he was taking this harder than me. Tears fall out of my eyes, Shane walks up to me, "What's wrong?"_

_"It's just sinking in, i'm leaving..."_

I look at Rick, upset... My heart started hurting as he said those words, "he's dead." I held into him as tightly as I did before I left to go to New York, letting tears fall out of my eyes. Rick holds me with a little tension. "How'd it happen?" I asked with curiousity. "I don't think we should do this here. Why don't we talk alone?" He tells me leading me to the camper I just exited a few minutes ago, we walk inside and we both sit down on the couch and he begins to tell me everything...

From him being shot and the hospital, when the outbreak started. To Shane's affair with Lori, to my brothers well known hot temper attitude. And then the words i'd never in a million years expect to come from Rick's mouth, "I stabbed him, before he could do the same to me." Rick comes in to console me but I push him away. "You killed my brother..."

"I'm sorry, Seanna. He would've killed me. He wanted my wife and son for himself. You need to understand." I look at him trying to comprehend what I just heard. My brother, dead. I want to just slap him, how could Rick kill my brother, his bestfriend. I can barely even look at him.

"You know he can be a hot head and over protective. He was my only blood left. He was my brother, you know he helped raised me after my parents death."

"I'm sorry. But you still have me. Your my little sister, too." I look at him, still remembering our last official conversation. 'That's not what I remember,' I want tell him but he grabs me, bring me into him and hugs me, I give into him, cause even though he was the cause of my brothers death, he was right, he is my only family now. We let go and he asks me something...

"Why don't you join my group? We could always use an extra hand and I don't think you would want to be alone anyways." I look at him knowing he's right. I might've been alone on my way here but now that I actually found family, I don't want to be alone. "Sounds like something I can do. There's something else you need to know..." I begin to tell him something a little important when there's a knock on the door. Rick gets up and opens it, looks at Lori standing there. She walks in, talking... "I wanted to check up on you, what's going on?"

* * *

><p><strong>thank you for reading. hope you like chapter 2, remember reviews = love, show support! <strong>

**also if you have an suggestions make them, i always keep them up for consideration!**


	3. Chapter 3

When Lori walks into the camper, I knew what she was doing, checking up on us. All those years ago she sorta knew we had a thing for each other, but never actually admitted it to us. "Hey, everyone's curious about who our visitor is, and how we know her," She says looking at the both of us. "I'm just wondering when she's leaving." Is that jealousy I'm hearing. Before Rick can say a word, I walk towards her myself.

"Actually i'm staying. Seems like we're going to be seeing a lot more of each other." As I let what I just said sink in, Rick walks by us almost like he's ready to play ref. "That's perfect, another person we're going to watch die." As soon as I hear her annoying voice say that I let it all slip out. "I know why you really came in here, you came to see if we were doing anything. Do you want me to kiss your husband? Cuz I will, but i'm not. I'm not a cheating whore like you." As soon as I say that, she looks at Rick upset. "You told her? Why in the hell did you do that? She has no right to know." "Really? That baby is probably her niece or nephew. Did you think about that?" Rick says to her.

"Besides Lori, whatever we had is in the past. I'm older and he's the only family I have right now." I tell her as I walk out of the camper, pissed off. I grab a knife that I have in my boot and head into the woods, I start stabbing a tree when I get further away from them. I then give in and leave it in, fall to the ground and look at the road in a good distance, I let out tears. I hear leaves crunching from footsteps I look around and see a man, non-zombie carrying a bow and arrow, looking at me, I begin to dry my tears.

"That's alright, you can cry. I was just looking, there isn't any walkers around." He tells me.

"Thanks. Are you with the group?"

"Yeah, Darryl. Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all. Seanna. Shane was my brother."

"Sorry about that. I lost a brother, too. At least, I think I did." He says sitting down close to me.

"Sorry."

"Your a beautiful woman. You look nothing like your brother."

"Thanks." I tell him, smiling. I look at him, he's a nice looking guy. He'd probably even be handsome cleaned up but rugged he looked damaged. And as of recently, I work best with damaged. "Do you want to have sex?" I ask him, shocking him. "You want to have sex...Out here?"

"You said yourself there's no walkers around. Besides I haven't been laid since this all started." I crawl over seductively to him and begin kissing him, he kisses me back.

As we begin to do it, I remember the first time I had sex, when I lost my virginity. It was with my high school love, Kyle. It happened my junior year, I had been dating Kyle for nearly two years. He was a year older but he was my first real love. My first serious boyfriend. We've been talking about it for a while and I knew I wanted to wait, so he was patient with me. We tried to plan everything out from the where, when and everything that was involved but that's not what happened.

_We were in the woods near the lake having a romantic lunch. My hair was thrown around messy, he had on holey jeans. "I love you," he told me as we laid on the blanket worn around from running around. I looked at him, "You love me?" I ask like I need to be reassured of what I just heard. He lays on his side and I do the same, I look into his eyes._

_"I tell you the three most important words in my life and you question it." I look at him, he makes my knees weak just from his voice. "It's not like that. I'm... scared, I guess." My eyes get a little watery and I begin to whisper. "The last time I told someone I loved them, they died." He grabbed my face and brought it closer to him. "I'm not going to leave you. Your the most important girl to me. " He kisses me and I kissed him back. After I let go, I whisper, "I love you." We made passionate protected love right there in the woods, afterwards we went skinny dipping and lost track of time, as soon as we dried ourselves off and were dressed he drove me home. We kissed goodbye and he walked me to the door, said good night again and shared another kiss, as soon as I walked into the house, I saw Shane standing there. _

_"You scared the crap out of me. What are you doing here?" I say in a low voice not to wake my grandparents. "What are you doing coming in at midnight?" He says changing the subject to me. I really didn't want to talk about what happened today with Shane because he would probably take it out of __proportion and get Rick to help him kick Kyle's ass. I walk to my room, things in hand and he follows me. "Your sixteen years old and its against the law and your curfew to be out this late." I turn around and pounce on him._

_"Look who's talking Mr. Law Breaker, most nights you wouldn't get home till 2 in the morning. Besides I was with Kyle, he's 17." As soon as I said that I knew what was coming next. "What did you two do today?" _

_"We had a picnic and went swimming at the lake. I lost track of time, that's why i'm late. So stop interrogating me and go home." He looks around my room at the track trophies and pictures of me and my friends, me and Kyle. Posters of Nickelback, Friday the 13th, and my all time favorite scary movie, Scream. "I wanted to talk to you. It's been a while since we actually.. talked." He says sitting on my bed. "About what?" I ask. _

_"Everything. Rick and Lori are together all the time and I haven't been in a relationship longer than a minute. I miss those days when we use to hang out." He tells me with pure true emotion. I realize that we have drifted a little since I entered high school. I started acting more like a girl, instead of hunting with Shane, I would be shopping with friends or spending time with Kyle. Most days after school school and on weekends I track meets. But now, actually being here in this room with him, I miss this. The two of us just talking. "I've been busy. You've been busy, your a cop for Christ sake, Shane. I know its probably hard for you seeing me grow up in front of you but your not going to be around or even know about all the mile stone in my life." He walks by my bed and sits down by the foot of it._

_"Did I ever tell you the last thing dad told me?" I shake my head no. "It was the day of the accident, we were hunting with Gramps like usual. And out of the blue he tell me, "always be there for your sister. Make sure she grows up to the woman she's destined to be." I look at my brother and his stern serious face. I go to him and hug him, that's when I realize I need to spend a little more time with him when I can. _

_"We need to spend more time together, talk more. Maybe go fishing or hunting when you aren't working."_

_"I like that. Why don't we just talk tonight? Is there anything you want to talk about?"_

_I cringe at the thought and then realize, what's already did is done and there's nothing Shane can do about it. "How old were you when you first had sex?" He tries to laugh it off but i'm letting down. "I was 14, it was with Loretta Acosta, she was 17 and gorgeous. Why, you and Kyle thinking about it?"_

_"Me and Kyle, did it. Today. Please don't freak out, we were talking about it and I realize i love him. He's important to me." Shane's overprotective instincts begin to come in and he gets upset a little. "You didn't want to wait until marriage?"_

_"I may never get married. Besides, life is short. I want to live it."_

_That was one of the best conversations I ever had with my brother. That was one of the moments i'll cherish the most, one of our most genuine moments. We shared a hug and I slept peacefully that night._

As soon as we were done I zipped up my jeans and then started running my fingers through my hair, making it as flat as I can. I look at Darryl and see his beautiful eyes and that crooked little smile and I kiss him. "That was fun. We might have to do that more often." I tell him standing up, he gets up as well, looks at me. "Your not so bad yourself." We share a smile and I grab my knife out of the tree and place it carefully in my boot. We walk out to the road where everybody is standing, whispering to each other like I was a walking parasite or the black plague, looking back and forth from me. Lori and Rick are in the camper in deep discussion, as soon as Rick sees me he walks out, closer to me.

"Are you alright, do you want to talk again?" He asks.

"I'm fine," I tell him with my most sincere voice and look. He throws his arm around my shoulder and brings me closer to the group of people gathered around. "Everyone, this is Seanna Walsh. Shane's sister. She's basically my sister, too." He looks at me, leans down and kisses my forehead. Right then and there I generally felt loved.

* * *

><p><strong>thank you all for reading please review! also if you have any suggestions for the next chapter please let me know! <strong>


End file.
